The invention relates generally to buckles, and more particularly to buckles suitable for latching web end portions.
An object of the present invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles that are economical and reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles having improved latching and retention performance.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles having improved load bearing capacity.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles having improved unlatching performance without adversely affecting load bearing capacity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles having fail-safe release performance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles having a release force that is independent of buckle retention force.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel strap fastening buckles that remain buckled upon application of opposite tensile forces to first and second latch members disposed in a buckle body member, and a buckle that releases upon application of opposite tensile forces to the buckle body member and one of the first and second latch members.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles comprising a first latch member at least partially disposed in a passage of a body member from one end thereof, a second latch member at least partially disposed in the passage from another end thereof, the first and second latch members are movable to a latching position in the passage where the first and second latch members are engaged, and the first and second latch members are movable to an unlatching position in the passage where the first and second latch members are disengaged.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles comprising a first latch member disposed in a body member passage from one end thereof and a second latch member disposed in the body member passage from an opposite end thereof, the first and second latch members are movable in the passage to a latching configuration where the first latch member is engageable with the second latch member, and the first and second latch members are movable in the passage to an unlatching configuration where a latch cam of the second latch member is engaged with a body cam in the passage and the second latch member is flexed away from the first latch member.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel buckles comprising a first engagement portion of a first latch member disposed in a passage of a body member from an opening on one end thereof and a second engagement portion of a second latch member disposed in the body member passage from an opening on an opposite end thereof, the first and second engagement portions are engageable with each other when the first and second latch members are in a first position in the body member passage, a latch cam of the second latch member is engaged with a body cam in the passage and the first and second engagement portions are disengaged from each other when the first and second latch members are moved to a second position in the body member passage.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.